Mi Swan
by jaedbellsnessi
Summary: One-shoot... Ella hizo una imperceptible mueca y de forma instintiva guie mis ojos hacia abajo donde una marca roja estaba en el cuello de mi camisa me mordí la boca sonriendo y disimuladamente (aprovechando que todos en la ceremonia tenían sus ojos fijos en ella) me acomode el cuello de la camisa para que no se viera


**Mi Swan.**

Veía como el tiempo transcurría, los rayos del sol rojos y amarillos daban una vista hermosa de la playa privada que poseía mi familia en California y Rosalie Cullen, mi hermana mayor, tocaba el piano al ritmo de la marcha nupcial sonreí ampliamente sintiendo como la brisa fresca alborotaba mis cabellos.

Entonces apareció ella agarrada del brazo de su padre.

Isabella Swan o mejor dicho _mi Swan_.

La mujer más hermosa del planeta enfundada en un vestido que abrazaba sus curvas como si fueran una segunda piel mis ojos se conectaron con los de ella y sentí como mi mundo se tambaleaba.

Chocolate contra verde.

Amor contra obsesión.

Pasión contra locura.

Ella hizo una imperceptible mueca y de forma instintiva guie mis ojos hacia abajo donde una marca roja estaba en el cuello de mi camisa me mordí la boca sonriendo y disimuladamente (aprovechando que todos en la ceremonia tenían sus ojos fijos en ella) me acomode el cuello de la camisa para que no se viera.

Ya tendré un enorme regaño para más tarde cuando estemos juntos en el _Caribe_ pero sabré ponerle mis ojos de cachorro y alegare que fue ella quien me la dejo esta tarde, mientras estábamos en su casa…

_Mire para ambos lados y como estaba fuera de la vista de cualquier persona y el tipo de la limosina estaba dentro de la casa escale las escaleras ocultas a un lado del balcón donde siempre la dejaba para casos de emergencias como este._

_Asome mi cabeza y sentí como mi corazón se salía por la boca._

_Isabella acomodaba un broche azul marino dentro de un peinado lleno de risos chocolates que caían en su espalda casi desnuda sino fuera la tela transparente de su vestido, había una hilera de botones en forma de perlas trazando toda la línea de su columna y mis manos picaron por romper cada uno._

— _¡Edward! — Exclamo dando un respingón y la salude desde afuera del balcón — ¿pero qué diablos estás…? —_

— _¡Ábreme! — ordene sonriendo._

_Se supone que solo venía a verla pero gracias a ese maldito vestido todo se fue a la maldita porra, corrió a abrirme, me dio la mano para ayudarme y cuando quise entrar ella se enredó con la cola del vestido y como pude me las ingenie para que fuera ella la que cayera encima de mí._

— _Siempre te las ingenias para que besemos el suelo — me burle riendo y ella __soltó un bufido nada femenino._

— _sigue siendo tu maldita culpa — _

— _¿Por qué siempre termino siendo el culpable? — _

_Una sonrisa arrebatadora se formó en sus labios._

— _porque me amas Cullen —_

— _con todo mi ser Swan — jure solemne lanzándome a su boca con toda la necesidad que sentía desde el primer día en que por su culpa terminamos cayendo en la fuente del patio trasero de la casa de mi madre._

_Me levante con ella en mis brazos agradeciendo la ligereza de su hermoso cuerpo y la lance a la cama colocándome encima de ella, su labio inferior estaba atrapado entre sus dientes y gruñí liberándolo con mi boca… amaba cuando hacia eso… amaba todo de ella._

— _¿Por qué estás aquí? — pregunto de forma entrecortada mientras bajaba por su cuello repartiendo besos húmedos._

— _porque no podía esperar a que estemos en el maldito Caribe… necesitaba tenerte así… ¡Ya! —_

— _Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia — se quejó en medio de una risita._

— _Patrañas — masculle contra su piel — ¿Quién queda en la casa? —_

— _tus padres y los míos junto a mi mejor amiga Alice ¿la recuerdas? — _

— _¿la que casi nos pilla cuando me manoseabas en la cena de ensayo? —_

— _esa misma —_

— _si claro que la recuerdo — sonreí recordando que su muy adorada dama de honor intento lanzarme encima cuando estaba fuera de sus cincos sentidos afortunadamente Alice no recuerda eso sino me fuera pateado las bolas por haberle echado de una forma nada agradable de mi habitación._

— _¿hay algo que me estas ocultando Edward? — Me agarro del rostro para anivelarlo con el suyo._

_¡Mierda! ¿Cómo es que me conoce tan bien? _

— _dime lo que no sé — advirtió estrechando los ojos y conociéndola estaba seguro que la arrojaría al mar si se entera así como le arrojo el vino en el carísimo vestido blanco de Tanya Denali y eso que solo me había puesto una mano en el pecho…_

— _te amo — _

— _Eso ya lo sé — se quejó._

— _¿algo que no sepas, dices? — Asintió y sonreí ampliamente — que estoy tan malditamente excitado viéndote en ese vestido que te daré la mejor follada que hayas tenido como soltera — soltó un gemido y me deleite en como esos ojos chocolates parecían derretirse con el fuego que había en su interior._

_Me levante de golpe llevándola conmigo y la gire para que quedara de espalda, quite sus risos en una caricia y sentí como se estremecía ante mi tacto, sonreí quitándole botón por botón, quería arrancárselo pero hoy era el día de la boda… _

— _Por fin — susurre viendo como el vestido se deslizaba por esa piel de porcelana y caía a sus pies. _

_La gire para verla mejor._

— _Oh nena esta tan malditamente hermosa — mis ojos recorrieron cada extensión de su cuerpo donde un juego de lencería de color azul con unos ligeros blancos hacían ver a sus curvas mucho más deseables de lo que ya son._

— _Usted señor Cullen tampoco se queda atrás — sonrió con esa sonrisa sexy que adoraba y deslizo sus manos por mis hombros — eres un ángel con traje de Hugo Boss… ¿Quién te aconsejo para que escogieras este? —_

— _tú-u — tartamudee estúpidamente ya que sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuello haciéndome muy difícil la tarea de pensar._

— _Ah me acuerdo… fui yo quien te vistió — susurro en un tono jodidamente sexy que sentía mi bragueta luchar contra mi miembro — y también seré la única que te desvista — sentencio antes de enterrarme sus dientes en mi cuello._

_Solté un gemido y fue suficiente para que empezara a arrancarme la ropa con mucha menos delicadeza con la que yo lo hice._

_La lance a la cama al mismo tiempo que me deshacía de mis estorbosos bóxer, solo tenía la corbata encima, que ella aprovecho para jalarme y estrellar nuestras bocas en una lucha campal, me posicione en medio de sus piernas deslizando mis manos por su espalda para desabrochar el sujetador azul, pronto sus pechos que rebosaban mis manos quedaron libres y enterré mi boca en ellos._

_Su cuerpo se arqueo ante el placer._

— _Siempre he amado tus pechos — jadee masajeándolos y tirando de sus pezones rosaditos logrando que soltara gemidos lastimeros — saben a fresas — balbucee atontado por esas muecas tan preciosas que hacía._

_Hice un reguero de besos a lo largo de su cuello y fui bajando y bajando y bajando…_

— _Edward — gimió mi nombre y fue todo lo que necesite para arrancarle esa fastidiosa braguita._

_Abrí sus piernas metiéndome en medio y subí mis ojos a los suyos que ardían de fuego puro._

— _Estas tan mojada — murmure con vos complacida deslizando uno de mis dedos dentro de su cavidad — Oh si… muy mojada — juguetee con su botón de placer unos segundos y su cabeza cayo en la cama mientras retorcía sus deditos pintados de rosa._

_Sonreí hundiéndome los labios._

— _Más rápido — ordeno jadeando._

— _Lo que desee la novia — mi mano aumento la velocidad introduciendo otro dedo y sentí como comenzaba a temblar, introduje otro y mis dientes mordieron ese punto haciéndola soltar un gritito — vamos nena dámelo… ¡dámelo! — gruñí introduciendo un tercer dedo._

_Exploto de forma salvaje y bebí deleitándome de placer._

_Me agarro del cabello y me jalo para que quedara a su nivel, su lengua rosadita se deslizo por mis labios y un gruñido desde el fondo de mi garganta la hizo soltar una risita ¡oh sí! ella sabía cuánto me excitaba que hiciera eso._

— _¿ya te he dicho cuanto amo esos dedos mágicos que tienes? — pregunto inocentemente y las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron._

— _desde el primer día que probaste que no solo son perfectos para tocar el piano nena — nos reímos provocando que nuestros cuerpos se frotaran y solté un gemido ante mi potente erección._

_Enarco una ceja con una mirada traviesa._

— _¿necesitas ayuda con algo? — Se volvió a frotar más fuerte y sus tacones se enterraron en mis muslos, mis manos formaron puños y mi respiración se volvió pesada — veo que si — se regodeo mordiéndose el labio mientras que una de sus traviesas manos se deslizaba en medio de nosotros — me encanta tenerte así — soltó una risita y lentamente comenzó a mover su mano arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo…_

_Su pulgar jugueteaba con la punta y mordí su cuello gruñendo._

— _más rápido — _

— _mmm…—_

— _Bella — me queje moviendo las caderas._

— _¿Quién diría que podía tener al más correcto y respetado concertista de Estados Unidos lloriqueándome? — soltó una risita divertida._

— _¿nunca me perdonaras por haber sido un cabron presumido? — pregunte lloriqueando, porque si, efectivamente _estaba _lloriqueando ¡a mí nadie me hace lloriquear! Pero desde que apareció esta mujer mi mundo se vino abajo..._

— _eso depende… siempre me has parecido tan endemoniadamente sexy con esa aptitud de mierda — se rio más fuerte y gemí cuando aumento la velocidad._

_Empezaba a ver estrellitas… ella siempre me hacía ver estrellitas._

_No supe en que momento ella se había puesto encima de mí y cuando baje la mirada, una amplia sonrisa se formó en su boca antes de tomarme hasta el fondo de su garganta, cerré mis ojos y las estrellitas danzantes se volvieron muy coloridas._

_Mi pecho retumbo con un gemido._

_Su lengua se enroscaba a mí alrededor con maestría absoluta, estaba a punto de venirme, lo sentía, tome su cabeza enterrando mis manos en sus sedosos risos y guie sus movimientos de forma rítmica hasta que las estrellitas se volvieron una lluvia de meteoritos… escuche como soltaba gemiditos de éxtasis mientras bebía cada gota._

— _Mmm… exquisito como siempre señor Cullen — la mire relamiéndose la comisura de la boca y fue suficiente para que me levantara con la rapidez de un felino, la tomara por los brazos y la estampara contra la pared más cercana besándola con ímpetu._

_Isabella me rodeo con sus piernas subí sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y enterré mis rostro en su cuello entrando de una sola estocada, soltó un gritito y salí entero para entrar de golpe._

_Una…_

_Dos…_

_Tres…_

_Entraba y salía con fuerza demostrándole lo locamente enamorado que estaba de ella, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me perdí en las profundidades de esas piscinas de chocolate, era tan hermosa, tan perfecta… la amaba tanto, tanto, que dolía en todo mi cuerpo._

— _Te amo Edward — susurro apretando mis manos que estaban entrelazadas con las suyas, dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y sentí como los míos se aguaron._

_Lo decía con una pasión solemne que sentí mi corazón a punto de salirse de la boca… hoy todo cambiaria para los dos… lo sabía, lo sentía y tenía miedo, quizás ese era el detonante que me hizo venir aquí, quería comprobar que me amaba, que a pesar de todo ella me amaba tanto como yo lo hacía y que estaríamos juntos por siempre… solo nosotros._

— _Yo también te amo Isabella — jadee sintiendo el sabor salado de mis lágrimas — tanto que no podría vivir sin ti —_

— _Por siempre — juro estampando su boca contra la mía._

_Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus paredes se cerraban cada vez más ahogamos nuestros gemidos en la boca del otro y mordí su labio sintiendo como explotaba a mí alrededor y unos segundos después lo hacía yo ralentizando mis movimientos para alargar el placer._

_Una estúpida sonrisa se formó en mis labios._

— _No tenemos por qué preocuparnos — comencé a darles besitos dulces o como ella le llama _besitos de mariposa_ por todo el rostro y soltó unas risitas ruborizándose de ese delicioso tono rojo cereza — encajamos tan malditamente bien que somos como uno solo… míranos Swan… ¡somos perfectos! ¡Jodidamente perfectos! — nuestras miradas bajaron hasta donde estábamos conectados y lucia tan bien, tan correcto que ella no pudo discutir nada._

_No podía hacerlo._

_Desde que estuvimos juntos en la cabaña de Aspen supo que éramos almas gemelas, que ella nació para mí y yo nací para ella y a pesar de que las probabilidades estén en nuestra contra el destino se ha encargado de unirnos… ¡y a la maldita porra todo lo demás!_

_Unos golpecitos contra la puerta nos hicieron tensarnos y ella levanto la cabeza de forma brusca con sus ojos llenos de temor, pánico, miedo y en el fondo rebosante de excitación y adrenalina._

_Sonreí cómplice._

_No era la primera vez que nos sorprendían en esta situación._

— _¿Bella? — pregunto la vos que reconocí como la de mi madre._

— _¿si Esme? — respondió ella usando ese tono que ya tenía más que dominado._

— _cariño dentro de quince minutos nos vamos a la iglesia ¿estas lista? —_

— _estoy casi lista me falta… me falta…— balbuceo y con mis labios articule la palabra _velo_ haciendo que sonriera divertida — ¡me falta el velo! —_

— _¿quieres que te ayude a colocártelo? — la perilla comenzó a resonar anunciando que ella estaba intentando abrir._

— _¡No! — Grito más alto de lo normal y la perilla se detuvo bruscamente — ¡No Esme! Está bien, en unos minutos bajo, no te preocupes me las se arreglar sola — recobro su tono habitual y espere que eso convenciera a mi madre de que se fuera, podía ser especialmente quisquillosa cuando se lo proponía._

_Y más cuando se trataba de la boda…_

— _De acuerdo cariño iré a buscar a Rene y a Alice para que subir a verte creo que ya andan pasaditas de copas…— soltó una risita divertida y cuando sus pasos se dejaron de escuchar Isabella se bajó de mi de forma brusca._

_Jadee ante el vacío._

— _genial estoy echa un asco — se quejó mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo — ¡mi cabello! ¿Sabes cuánto tarde en hacerme estos malditos risos? ¡Una eternidad! — Gimió pasándose las manos por el cabello de forma que pudiera arreglar su supuesto desastre — y Rosalie ya se fue con Emmett a la playa… genial simplemente genial — _

_Aunque yo no la veía así, para mí era la criatura más hermosa y celestial del planeta exactamente como estaba, desnuda con tacones y liguero frente a un espejo con ese cabello tan putamente perfecto y brillante lleno de ondas._

_Siempre me ha encantado su cabello, es una de las cosas que más amaba de ella me volvía loco ver como lo usaba para coquetearme y provocarme._

— _¡Edward! — me llamo desesperada haciendo que agitara mi cabeza y la viera con una boba sonrisa ella por el contrario estaba furiosa con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo— deja de mirarme como un idiota puberto y vístete rápido para que te largues — sus manos volaban en el aire murmurando cosas al azar — la ceremonia… Alice me matara… ¿Dónde está el maldito broche?... laca, laca, laca… ¡aquí está la laca!... mierda ¿Cómo se hecha esto? Joder, joder, joder… estoy muerta… quince minutos ¡quince malditos minutos!... ¿Qué hago en quince minutos? — _

_Sus pechos daban pequeños brinquitos y sus rosados pezones parecían tan apetecibles en estos momentos que no me aguante y sentí como toda mi sangre se acumulada en mi entrepierna._

— _Yo puedo resolver que aras con los primeros cinco — anuncie colocándome detrás de ella._

_Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe sorpresivos y brillantes de excitación._

— _No hay tiempo Edward — lloriqueo retomando su labor con su cabello — en el Caribe podrás hacerme lo que se te dé la gana pero ahorita…—_

— _ahorita estoy excitado como el infierno y no puedo esperar para llegar al maldito Caribe Isabella ¿entiendes? — la tome por ambos brazos y pegue sus manos contra la pared inclinándonos, soltó un gemido al sentir mi erección punzando contra su espalda baja._

_¡Sí! Siempre me ha encantado usar mi vos profunda con ella… nunca se ha resistido cuando me pongo todo _macho alfa_ aunque para ser el dios del sexo (y no son exageraciones ¡soy el mejor!) me gustaba más cuando Isabella era la que tomaba el control._

— _Ahora muñeca abre tus piernas — susurre en su oído provocando que se estremeciera._

— _¿así? — batió sus pestañas con esa mirada inocente y dulce que me enamoro y me pregunte como demonios lograba parecer como un corderito miedoso al mismo tiempo que sentía que ardía en mis brazos._

— _más —_

— _¿así? —_

— _Perfecto — sonreí acariciando su espalda y su perfecto culito respingo sin poder evitarlo le di una nalgada y se quejó mordiendo su labio — me encanta tu piel, es como la porcelana — suspire atolondrado mientras la acariciaba completa — por eso eres mi pequeña muñeca de porcelana — deslice uno de mis dedos dentro de ella y gimió al mismo tiempo que yo — ¡siempre lista! — _

— _solo para ti — _

_Gruñí enterrándome en ella._

— _Exacto Swan, solo para mí — hable entre dientes entrando y saliendo con rapidez — solo yo puedo hacerte sentir como estas, solo yo puedo llevarte al límite — gruñí de nuevo y tome sus caderas mientras nuestros ojos se conectaron a través del espejo — nunca lo olvides Swan… solo yo puedo amarte como un demente y es solo a mi quien amaras por siempre ¿quedo claro? — _

— _Como el agua Cullen — afirmo con aplomo sonriendo al estilo _atrévete a muérdeme_ — ya me estaba preguntando porque no me lo habías recordado — se burló jadeando le enseñe mis dientes y se rio de forma entrecortada mientras entraba y salía de ella sin tregua._

_Quiero que cuando camine por ese pasillo le duela hasta las entrañas para que recuerde que soy yo quien la ama de todas las malditas formas posibles y que cuando diga _'' si acepto ''_ tenga presente que seguiré siendo yo quien la ama por encima de todo el puto universo y por encima de mí mismo._

— _¿Bella? — _

_¡Maldición! ¡Alice! _

— _dime Alice — respondió Bella luchando por no jadear o gemir aumente la velocidad aferrándome a su cintura con una mano y con la otra tapándole la boca antes de que soltara un grito._

— _¿ya estas lista? Quiero verte —_

— _¡No! — mascullo lloriqueando._

_Yo apretaba con fuerza mi mandíbula para que no saliera ni el más mínimo sonido._

— _Vamos Bella, tarde o temprano tendré que verte — se quejó forzando la perilla — odio cuando te encierras — golpeo la puerta con fuerza y mi pecho vibro conteniendo una carcajada._

_Esas eran las mismas palabras que decía Angela la prima de Bella que de todos nuestros amigos y familiares era la que siempre nos capturaba en medio de la acción._

— _¿Isabella? — _

_Oh, oh ¡Rene! _

— _dime má — _

— _ábrenos cariño estamos deseosas por verte — se escuchaba un poquito pasadita de tono así que sin poder evitarlo solté una risita mientras sentía como las paredes de Bella se cerraban a mi alrededor y ella me asesinaba con la mirada._

_Sin poder evitarlo salí completo y entre de golpe logrando que soltara un grito de sorpresa y placer._

— _¿sucede algo cariño? — pregunto su madre preocupada._

_Escondí mi rostro en su espalda ahogando mis risas._

— _¡No! — soltó como si fuera un improperio cuando volví hacer lo mismo — está todo bien… ¡Malditasea! — chillo desesperada golpeando la pared con una mano._

— _¡Bella abre la puerta! — esa era Esme._

_Diablos tenía que dejar los juegos pero es que se sentía tan jodidamente bien entrar y salir de golpe cuando Bella estaba tan apretada..._

— _si no abres en un minuto buscares las llaves y entraremos — _

— _¡Estoy bien! — chillo Bella desesperada._

_Mordí su espalda y lleve mis dedos a ese botón de placer haciendo que soltara un gritito lastimero._

— _¡Bella! — reclamo Alice golpeando la puerta._

— _Vamos Bells — susurre lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja podía sentir sus ojos a través del espejo observando lo jodidamente bien que bailamos la danza del sexo — córrete nena, hazlo para mí, como la última ves siendo soltera… como la última vez siendo _mi Swan_ — dos lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos y sentí como convulsionaba en mis brazos._

_Enterró una de sus mano en mi cabello y giro su cabeza para que nuestros labios se encontraran, el beso estaba cargado de tantas emociones, dolor… placer… felicidad… anhelo… pasión… locura… lealtad y amor por encima de todo eso amor, del bueno y del demente, pero al fin y al cabo amor._

— _Siempre seré tuya Edward Cullen — juro solmene y con esas palabras sentí como mi más poderoso orgasmo llegaba._

_Mi alma se unió a la de ella por un espació tiempo de un segundo, la primera vez que sucedió había caído inconsciente preso de tanta maravilla pero ahora… ahora lo disfrutaba con todo mi ser y mi alma que reclamaba por unirse a la suya de forma permanente._

— _¡Isabella Swan! — trono Charlie._

_¡Mierda Charlie! _

— _¡Abre la puerta o la echare abajo! — ordeno golpeando la puerta con fuerza incluso podía escuchar los quejidos que la pobre madera soltaba._

_Eso fue suficiente para que todo el estupor se nos fuera, no separábamos de golpe y comenzáramos a correr por toda la habitación ella buscando su ropa y yo la mía logre conseguir mi camisa, mis pantalones, mis zapatos y mis bóxer… ¡No! ¡Esperen!¡No encuentro mi bóxer! ¡Santa cachucha! ¿Dónde demonios están?_

— _Esme busca las llaves — _

_Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Dónde demonios están esos malditos bóxer?_

— _¡Bella! — chille en un susurro buscando debajo de la cama._

— _¡Edward sal de aquí ahora! — Cuchicheo mientras se ponía el vestido a trompicones — maldición Edward apúrate si no quieres que Charlie…—_

— _¡¿Cómo demonios voy a salir mostrando las bolas Isabella?! — Me señale mientras me colocaba un calcetín cayéndome en la cama — ¿Dónde están los malditos bóxer? — estaba empezando a entrar en pánico._

_Esa mierda no era buena, normalmente nunca entro en pánico ¡era el concertista número uno del país por todo los santos! Pero Charlie Swan _General _del Ejército condecorado con vaya a saber cuántas malditas medallas y amigo íntimo del presidente me hacía tener aguantar el grito de _niña exploradora_ que luchaba por salir de mi garganta._

— _Isabella tienes diez segundos para abrir la puerta — advirtió Charlie y perdí el color de mi cara._

_¡A la porra el maldito bóxer!_

— _1 —_

_Como pude me coloque el otro calcetín los pantalones y la camisa._

— _2 — _

_Agarre los zapatos, mi chaqueta y la rodee con mis brazos estrellando mi boca con la de ella._

— _3 —_

— _Te amo — susurre acariciando su rostro y volviéndola a besar._

— _yo también te amo —_

— _4 —_

— _Nos vemos en un rato _mi Swan_— me despedí dándole otro beso._

_Malditasea ella era un droga._

— _Yo seré la de blanco — sonrió dulcemente._

_Me reí de lo perfectamente disiplente que había sondado. _

— _Eso fue muy convincente — soltó una de esas risitas de campanas que adoraba y la tome del rostro para besarla por última vez._

— _5 —_

_Me rodeo con sus brazos y nos fundimos en un abrazo corto pero lleno de emociones vagamente pude sentir como el satén se sentía delicioso en su piel, como su cabello lleno de risos se veía hermoso con ese broche azul y del dulce olor a fresas que desprendía su cuerpo. _

— _6 —_

_Sonriendo corrí hacia el balcón. _

— _7 — _

_Mire para todos lados y en medio del pánico no recordaba donde demonios estaba la maldita escaleras._

— _8 — _

_Estoy muerto._

_Estoy muerto._

_Estoy muerto._

— _9 — _

_Veía como toda mi vida pasaba frente a mis ojos._

— _¡salta Edward! — imploro Bella._

_Llenándome valor (o mejor dicho desesperación) quede guindando por fuera del balcón mire hacia abajo y solo era unos tres metros los que me separaban del suelo firme…_

_¿Y si muero?_

— _10 — _

_Entonces la puerta se abrió y salte sabiendo que decidí morir por mí mismo lleno de dignidad antes de que muriera en las manos de Charlie Swan._

_Caí jodidamente mal yéndome al piso pero afortunadamente seguía vivo._

_Escuche muchas voces arriba, quejas y unos cuantos grititos llenos de indignación no espere para saber de quién era que, porque me levante de golpe limpiándome y comenzando a correr hacia mi moto que estaba oculta entre unos arbustos._

_Me monte encendiéndola mientras miraba para todos lados a ver si alguien andaba cerca y cuando estaba a punto de suspirar de alivio resulta que me encuentro con una mirada llena de diversión._

_¡Mierda! _

_¡El chofer! _

_Me pregunte si podía inventarle alguna historia que justificara que andaba sin saco, con la camisa abierta, pelos alborotados y solo con calcetines y como si me leyera la mente levanto la mano con el símbolo de _amor y paz…_ fue todo lo que necesite para saber que no nos delataría y arranque la moto a todo lo que daba._

_Mientras volaba podía sentir una emoción más parecido a la adrenalina pero esta era más dulce, más fresca y burbujeante, reí lleno de vida…_

… _y supe que dentro de esa limosina Isabella también se estaba riendo._

El olor a fresas se intensifico y volví a presente justo en el momento donde Charlie Swan pronunciaba las palabras más amenazadoras que le haya escuchado decir.

— te entrego a mi princesa y espero que la cuides Cullen porque si le llegas a hacer, hasta el más mínimo daño, es que si tan solo bota una pequeña lagrima de sus preciosos ojos te daré caza — sus ojos rectificaban todo lo que decía y solo un idiota se atrevería a retarlo.

— no lo defraudare señor se lo prometo — juro solemne Jasper Cullen.

Charlie asintió y le dio la mano de Isabella a mi hermano mayor que con la perfecta educación que nos dieron nuestros padres le beso la mano mirándola a los ojos, vi cómo se ruborizaba y le transmitía la dulzura que a ella siempre le despertó mi hermano.

— Todos sentados — ordeno el padre que los iba a casar.

Los novios se giraron y pude ver como mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, estaba emocionado y botando orgullo por cada poro de su cuerpo y como mi madre, Esme Cullen, le saltaban algunas lágrimas viendo a su niño en el altar con la mujer más perfecta del planeta, los padres de Isabella incluso estaban igual de emocionados y mi hermana Rosalie, la gemela de mi hermano Jasper, sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su esposo Emmett Brandon.

Alice se giró con los ojos aguados y le dio un leve apretón a Bella antes de colocarse como digna dama de honor, suspire sonriendo un poco y también me gire inclinándome para decirle unas palabras de apoyo a mi hermano favorito después de todo soy el padrino y para eso estoy ¿o no?

— Hermano — susurre haciendo que me mirara de reojo con esos ojos azules, tan azules, como los de mi padre — te llevas a una hermosa mujer y me alegro mucho por ti — lo decía de corazón… enserio que lo hacía.

Él me sonrió.

— Gracias Edward — podía escuchar que la sinceridad impregnaba cada palabra — no sabes la suerte que tengo de tenerte — asentí y nos giramos a ver al padre.

De reojo podía ver a _mi Swan _mirándome y justo un segundo antes de que ella pronunciara las palabras _'' si acepto ''_ nuestras miradas se encontraron y supe que a pesar de todo ella y yo seguiríamos juntos hasta el final, por siempre y para siempre segaríamos siendo como uno solo.

Hice como si me fuera acomodar los gemelos y sonreí ampliamente sabiendo que ella jamás dejara de ser _mi Swan_.

Este es mi primer One-shoot y espero que les haya gustado esta inspirado en un video que se llama _**Amanecer**_ de _**Victor Drija**_ y me pareció tan lleno de vida y cómico que no me resistí a crear algo igual.

Espero haberlos divertido unos cuantos minutos...

¿Merece reviews?

¿Por favor?

(No hagan llorar a la escritora)

Miles de gracias a todas.

Les deseo lo mejor como que Edward Cullen se cuele por el balcón el día y diga que Te Ama el día de tu boda con otro.


End file.
